


Young Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divergent Setting, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Romance, Fandom Fusion, Hunger Games Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Typical Violence/Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is different. He always has been but he didn't want to risk it. Not when he promised his mother he wouldn't. Not when he had people he still needed to protect. He didn't want to, but the fire inside him burned to hotly, blood boiled with the pent up rage. If he did this, if he joined the Scounting Legion, he would be risking lives - many lives but as he paused, all movement ceasing, and listened, hearing as his heart pounded against his ribs, feeling as it pumped the blood through his veins, it told him something. It told him he was alive. It told him there was still hope.</p>
<p>And hope drives people to do the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> well hello thar.
> 
> so the hunger games and divergent thing might be confusing but in this fic, I decided to murge the two whch is apprently called a fandom fusion, and yeah. so there is factions depending on your personalities but no trials or anything. more like divergent than hunger games but it'll be easier to understand when you read it, okay? okay.
> 
> so... yep. please enjoy. (^ . ^)

_Shouting. Screaming. Glass shattering. Heavy thudding on the walls and floor._

_"Eren! Mikasa!"_

_That was his mothers voice, but it was almost unfamiliar. He had never heard her scream like that, let alone hear her voice filled with such panic._

_Much more quieter, quicker feet moved across the floor. Someone was running toward his room. The door opened and a small, raven-haired girl stood. Mikasa. But she looked strange. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. It took Eren a moment to process but--fear. Mikasa was scared but that couldn't be true because Mikasa was brave. Nothing could scare her._

_Another round of harsh noise resulted in Mikasa tensing but she didn't look away from Eren. Frightened eyes rrained on him. Eren didn't know when he had moved, but he was in front of her now and she stared up at him. Her hand held the knob of the door in a grip so tight, her knuckles were sheet white. Her eyes were pleading._

_She was trying to keep him away from something._

_Before Mikasa had a chance to react, Eren was already slipping past her and moving down the hallway as fast as his short, childish legs could take him. Mikasa was right behind him, grabbing his hand and tugging, trying to stop him but to no avial. Eren continued moving, down the stairs._

_There was no more noise except silence. Eren was now at the bottom of the stairs, Mikasa beside him and her grip on his hand was so tight, he could barely feel it anymore but that didn't matter right now. The sight before him did._

_A limp body lay on the ground at their feet, face down but Eren knew who it was. His father. The horror had yet to sink in when a sob caught his attention, turning toward his mother who was kneeling on the ground, hands behind her back and a man dressed in a white uniform - a Titan - with a gun pointed to her head above her. She had been looking at them but when he looked at her, she was already putting her head down in shame, tears streaming down her cheeks and hair casting a shadow across her face._

_And she whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_The sound of a gun going off filled the silence and Eren watched as his mothers' body fell-_

Eren woke with a shout, heart pounding as he jolted into a sitting postion in his bed. Having this dream wasn't anything surprising but it still ceased to rip him from his slumber and leave him a teary eyed, shaking, panting mess. The tears that had welled up in his eyes while he slept slipped down his cheeks when he sat up suddenly. Again, this was nothing new so Eren closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down.

After he had watched his mother die right before his eyes, the nightmares plauged him ever since. And not only was that the day both his parents died but also the death of the two Titans who had done the deed. Eren had killed them. When the gun went off, it seemed as if the shock of the scene went away and he snapped, grabbing the nearest sharp object which happened to be a large shard of glass and Mikasa didn't stop him. She didn't do anything, really. Only sat on the stairs and watched with wide eyes and he commited two murders.

To think about it now, when he was doing it, when he was driving the glass through the mans' chest with the intent to kill - it felt good. It had felt so good knowing he was the reason their pure white uniforms were stained red with their own blood. It had felt good knowing that they suffered the same fate they had given his parents that day because of him.

And that terrifed him.

It terrified him because he felt the same way now. Sometimes he'd walk past a Titan and he his hands would twitch, and he'd catch himself remembering that day. Remembering how cruel they had been. And he'd catch himself wanting to do it again. Wanting to take a knife and plunge it into his heart, watch as he screamed in pain and begged and watch the life seep from his eyes.

But then Mikasa and Armin would be there to snap him out of it and he'd remember that he couldn't. He would remember the promise he'd made to his mother every night, that he would protect Mikasa and the promise he had made to himself that he would protect Armin. And if he did that, killed or even attempt, to a Titan, at the age of seventeen, surely they would figure out the secret and he would die along with everyone who knew about it.

His mother had a secret, the exact same one he carries, and that was that she was different. From the sector she had been born into. at least. There were three sectors, Maria, Rose, and Sina. Maria was of the selfless, the ones who blamed selfishness for humanitys' downfall. They were calm, quiet, and loyal. They chose simple colors such as black, white, and grey because they believed other colors were not simple like themselves - which made no sense to Eren but of course, he had to play along. Then there was Rose, those of the peaceful, the ones who blamed agression for humanitys' downfall. They were always happy and tended to be playful which was what Maria along with Sina considered childish. They're colors were bright, reds, yellows, oranges, etc. And then there was Sina, of the intellegent. Those who blamed ignorance for humanitys' downfall. They were clever, brutally honest, and mature. They're colors were blue and white.

In school - even though each Sector had their own school - they were taught that the Sectors were created by three woman. Maria, Rose, and Sina. Maria was a quiet girl who liked to do for others more than they liked to do for herself, Rose was a carefree girl who's focus was more on being peaceful and having fun, and Sina was an uptight girl who wanted to know everything and believed there was always a reason behind everything scientifically. They all married men who shared their personality and had children who were the same, which started the Sectors. So, every Sector wore the face of the woman who started their Sector.

Though the Sectors tried not to show it, there were the negitive parts of them. Sector Sina was smart, but they were very cold. They only spoke in a robotic, business like tone and couldn't stand the people of Rose for their childish-ness. They were basically know-it-alls' and thought they knew you before you knew yourself. They hunger for knowledge so much that they would go so far as to the brink of killing themselves to get it. Sector Rose being the carefree people they were, most were very gullibel and would believe anything anyone told them. They cared for more having peace and fun, that they don't pay attention to what is around them and they were the Sector that carried the largest record for most injuries and in some cases, deaths. Sector Maria was the group that thought about others before they thought about themselves and that was their downfall right there. If there was something happening with them, they would keep it to themselves as to not burden the worry to other people. They had the second biggest record for injuries and deaths, most were suicide.

It was complicated, but whatever Sector you were born into, was the way you were destined to become. If you were born into Sina, you learn from an infant to hunger for knowledge. Born into Rose, you learn that happiness is the key to everything in life. Maria, you learn that the comfort of others is more important than yourself. It made absolutely no sense to Eren, because he believes that everyone should be able to develop their own person - he never says this, though, of course - but as an infant, you don't know anything. You don't know who you want to be, what you want to do. So, the decesion is made for you.

There is a ritual for this kind of thing. When a baby is born - which is not very common but enough in Maria and Sina but very common in Rose - all Sectors are to dress in their most 'fanciest' clothing come to the Capital for this ritual. It is one of the few times that the Sectors are all in the same place together, the other is the children walking home from school - and this of course causes many fights. In the ritual, there is a large room and in the front is a table, on this table are three bowels, each full of different things that represent the Sector. Maria is smooth rocks, to show their simplicity, Rose is soil, to show their deication to the earth, and Sina is water, to show their want for clarity. The baby is sat at the end of the table, and the rest is up to them, they are to crawl up the other end of the table and which bowel they go to and touch, is the Sector they are destined to be in. 

Something as simple as a child playing with an object decides what they are to do and be in life. And they can't change it or try or they will have to deal with the consequences of doing so.

His mother hadn't done anything. She had been quiet and keeping her secret for as long as she knew of it, but somehow, they had found out. His father had known and usually if you know of someone who was different, you were supposed to go to the Titans with that information, but he had loved her enough to stay quiet as well, and they knew that too, which his why he died also.

This is what Eren fears. That someway, somehow, the Captiol will find out that he was different. All the little signs, like when he scores high on a test in school, and while everyone only smiles politely and talks about quietly, Eren grins, he jumps about and his voice is loud when he explains of the score he had. How Eren is the one that gets into most of the fights between the members in the Sectors when he was supposed to care for the wellfare of others. Most people would stare, but some, like Mikasa, Armin, Hannes - they were used to his ways. They might question it silently, but they always just smile and nod. They would see that he was to ethusticastic, stubborn, and questioned to many things to be apart of Sector Maria.

But that's when Armin and Mikasa come in again. They are there to explain to other people when they are bold enough to question why Eren acts the way he does, saying things like _"We apologize. It won't happen again."_ and _"Forgive him. He was just a bit excited and forgot where he was."_ They never said anything, but they knew. He knows they know. It was confirmed that they knew the night they all sat down and spoke about it, spoke about what Eren was and he told them about what he wanted to do.

There was a group you couldn't actually call a Sector but they acted as one, though, if any who belonged to the Sector was seen in daylight in the streets with the other, they would be killed on the spot. They were called the Scounting Legion and they were those who blamed cowardice for humantiys' downfall. They believed justice was more important than peace, and when you finally had that, there would be no need to try to contain peace, because you would already have it. That if you wanted something, you have to stand up for youself and speak to get it and that's what they have been doing for many years. Speaking up to get justice, peace, and fairness. They had a sign also. It was two wings overlapping one-another, one was white, and the other was blue, but all their other attire was black.

The members were people like Eren and his mother. People who questioned the writing on the wall, deemed it as wrong, and didn't say they were going to do something about it, but actually did it.

And although Eren promised he wouldn't. Promised he'd keep quiet, play along, protect those he loved - he wanted that. He wanted justice and fairness but most of all, he just hated them. He hated the Titans, hated the Capital, he hated them all. He wanted them to suffer as his mother and father and everyone else who shared the same secret as them did. He wanted to be the reason they knew how it felt to be on your knees, about to have a bullet put through their head. He wanted to be the one doing it.

So he told them he wanted to join them.

Armin was beyond shocked at the news but Mikasa just gave him a hard stare. She had already known. Since they were children and Eren would drag Mikasa to the very edge of the jagged hill to watch below as the Scounting Legion did their training in the ruins of what used to be a building. He remembered when it was just one of those days where Mikasa and Eren would argue over the topic, and Mikasa blurted it out at the dinner table one night - _"Eren wants to join the Scounting Legion_." _-_ and, at that time, Eren had felt betrayed because he had shared that secret with Mikasa because he thought she would keep it. His father really had no reaction - but Eren couldn't tell if that was good or not - but his mother had lost her usual calm, collected composure. She shouted, scolding him for wanting such a thing. Yelling at him for wanting such a thing, at the possiblity of putting his familys' life at risk. But later that night, when Eren was in bed, she came to him and told him to promise her he wouldn't do anything reckless. That he would protect everyone he loved.

After telling them, though, they said they would join as well. And Eren protested heavily. He was going to go, there was no doubt in his mind that he would but he didn't want them to come with him. He had wanted to, as much as it pained him to think about, break off all connects between them, that way, if the Capital ever did come for him, Armin and Mikasa would be apart of none of it, and they would live but to that, they had protested. Saying that they didn't care and that they would follow him because there was really nothing left for them here. Eren wanted to continue giving them reasons why they shouldn't, that his ideas were never smart ones but Mikasa had cut the conversation off right then, giving Eren another one of her hard stares before sending Armin home and Eren to bed.

That night, he fell asleep to the thought of finally becoming brave enough to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeh sorry if everythings a bit rushed, but i hope it's enough to understand well enough. also, Mikasa and Armin are not like Eren. they belong where they were born, which is Sector Maria, but they chose to follow Eren because wai not. but throughout the story, Mikasa will become more like those from Sector Sina, and Armin will become more like those from Sector Sina and Sector Rose - more SR than SS. um... idk wut else to say but if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
